Life is Full of Surprises
by jessers113
Summary: Wade receives a surprisingly panicked phone call from Zoe 5 weeks into her summer in New York. How do they deal with that and the rest of the news that comes with their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my last "What happens during ****the summer" stories. Not sure how long this ****one will be. Right now I'm thinking it might ****be one of my longer ones. I hope I kept you ****all entertained during the summer! ****We only have 1 week left until the premiere :)**

* * *

Wade was getting ready for work on morning in June when he heard his phone ringing. He walked over to his nightstand and saw Zoe's name on the screen. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he picked it up.

"Hey" he greeted

"Hi Wade." she replied

"What's up?" he asked

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright, is everything ok? You don't sound too good."

"No" was all she said

Wade sat down on his bed "Zoe, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, not sick but" she paused "I need you Wade." she started to cry "I'm sorry." she mumbled

"Zoe, calm down. Just tell me what's wrong. Why are you sorry? You are really freaking me out."

"I just, I don't know what to do. I can't come back right now but I need you." She said starting to cry even more.

"Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? If you need me you know I'll be there in an instant but you have to tell me what's wrong." Wade was getting more and more nervous as she went on.

"You'd come here?" she asked almost surprised

"Of course I would, but I need to know why. Please tell me what is wrong."

Zoe took a breath "Wade, I'm pregnant" Wade froze and his eyes bugged, he may have even forgot to breath. "Wade? Are you still there?" she was now freaking out even more.

Wade shook his head to wake himself from his trance "Yeah, I'm here. You're pregnant?" he asked

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you over the phone but I didn't want to wait until I came home but I can't come back there yet, not with this news." she rambled until Wade stopped her

"Zoe, stop talking." he said "Relax yourself. It's alright. I'll come up there." Wade was already on his laptop looking for the earliest flight. "There is a flight out of here in 2 hours but I won't get there until around 10 tonight."

"That's fine, I'll pay for it."

"No, I can pay for it. Just please relax yourself. Are you working?"

"No, I'm off the next two days."

"Ok, I just need your address."

"Ok but I'll send a car to come get you. I don't want you taking a cab that late."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

"Thank you. I don't know what else to do. Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry about. We'll figure it out."

"Thank you"

Wade smiled "No problem, go relax"

"Bye" she whispered

"Bye"

After Wade hung up he immediately started packing everything he needed. He wasn't sure how long he was staying up there so he just packed what he could fit in his one duffel bag. After he was done he ran over to Lavon's.

"Lavon!" he called

"What's up man?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going to New York. Zoe called and I'm going up there. When was the last time you spoke to her?"

Lavon stared at him for a minute trying to process what he just said. "Uh 3 or 4 days ago. I tried calling her yesterday but got no answer. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine but I'm going. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Alright, you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"No, it's fine." he reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash and a key. He handed it over to Lavon "Just, go pick it up tomorrow if you could. Oh and don't say anything to anyone about this either."

"Yeah you got it. Are you sure everything is ok? You seem a little off."

Wade desperately wanted to tell Lavon what Zoe just told him but he couldn't "Yeah, everything will be just fine." he gave him a small smile and left

Lavon starred at the closed door for a while after he left "What is going on?" he asked himself

After he left Lavon's he went straight to Earls. Saturday was the first of the month and he didn't need Earl up on the roof of the hardware store when he wasn't around to get him down.

"Yo Earl" he called and Earl walked out of the bedroom

"Hello Son. What brings you out here?" he asked

"Monday is the first. I won't be here so don't be climbing any roofs. I don't know when I'll be back so stay out of trouble." he told him

Earl looked at his son confused "Where ya goin?"

"Not that it matters to you but New York and don't tell anyone."

"Goin to get your girlfriend back?" he smiled

"Kind of but keep it to yourself."

"Ok, good luck"

"Thanks" Wade was half way out the door when he turned back around and looked at Earl "Oh and you have 8 months to stop drinking." he told him and left, not waiting for a reaction.

Wade got to the airport with plenty of time to spare. He then realized that he never called Lemon to tell her he wasn't coming into work. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Wade, where in the world are you?" she demanded

"I'm sorry Lemon. I won't be coming in for, well, I don't know how long. I'm going on a little trip but I'll be back. Hire Cody, he's been watching me for the past couple months. He should know what he's doing. I'll call you again soon."

"Wade! Where are you going?"

"Away" he answered and ended the conversation

He boarded his plane and was relieved to know that it would be only one stop and he wouldn't have to change planes. He laid his head back against the seat and looked out the window as they took off.

"Shit, I'm gonna be a dad." he said to himself. After that he was so exhausted from the 2 hours of running around he just did that he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know this kind of storyline has been done a million times but I just started writing it and really liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed a few hours later. Wade wandered through the airport until he found the exit. There was a black car out front and the driver was holding a sign with his name on it. Wade walked over to him.

"Mr. Kinsella?" he asked

"Yeah" Wade answered

"Alright. May I take your bag?" he asked

"No, it's fine."

"Ok, then let's go." he opened Wades door and he climbed in.

"Where are you headed? I have an address here for an apartment but is it too late? Do you want to go to a hotel?" he asked

"No, the apartment is fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he nodded and they drove off

The ride was silent, which Wade was thankful for. His nap on the plane felt good but it didn't help him on figuring out what he was going to say to Zoe when he saw her. Does he act normal? Does he bring up the pregnancy right away? Does he wait for her to bring it up? He was literally at a loss for words for this situation.

"Alright Sir, here we are." The driver told him as he parked in front of a tall brick building and got out. He went around to open Wade's door. Wade got out and reached for his wallet. "No, it's already been taken care of."

"Ok, well thank you." Wade pulled out the piece of paper with Zoe's address and apartment number on it and went to the door. He buzzed her apartment and waited for her to respond.

"Wade?" he heard over the intercom

"Yeah" he answered and then heard a loud buzzing and a click from the door. He pulled it open and made his way up the stairs to her floor. He walked down the small hallway and noticed her door was opened a crack. He pushed it open further and looked around. She was leaning on the back of a couch just staring at the door. She had on a pair of sweatpants and a Crimson Tide t-shirt on, her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. "Hey Doc" he greeted

"Hi" she whispered biting her lower lip "Come on in" she told him

Wade nodded and walked in the room, closing the door behind him. He dropped his bag and walked closer to her. She didn't move so he just closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel how tense she was, he immediately knew the amount of stress she was in right now. He kissed her head and she relaxed a bit, finally hugging him back. He pulled away and saw a single tear start to roll down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and then kissed her forehead. "It's going to be ok" he whispered "I promise" he hugged her again

Zoe just nodded "I'm so sorry"

He pulled away again "Stop apologizing, it's not your fault. Come on, let's sit." he took her hand and walked around to the other side of the couch and sat down. She sat down as well but kept her distance from him. Wade let out a breath "So, how's New York?" he smirked at her

For the first time in days Zoe smiled a real smile "Wonderful" she rolled her eyes

"Well that's good. From what I could see, it's quite large and loud." he leaned back against the couch but was still facing her. He saw Zoe relax even more and settle into the couch a bit. "You look like crap" he told her

Zoe smiled again "Gee thanks."

"No problem" he winked at her

"Why are you so calm?" she asked moving a little closer to him

Wade shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I haven't really had a lot of time to process this. I don't know much of what's going on." he told her

"I'm pregnant, what else is there to know?" she asked him

"How pregnant?"

"5 weeks, kind of like how long I've been gone." She smirked

Wade nodded "How long have you known?"

"4 days"

Again he nodded "One hundred percent confirmed?"

"Blood test and everything."

A third nod "Alright."

"You're not mad?" she asked not making eye contact with him

"Why would I be mad? It is mine isn't it?"

Zoe's jaw dropped "Yes!" she yelled

"Relax" he told her "I'd be mad if it wasn't."

Zoe calmed down and smiled "Really?"

"Yeah. You really need to relax. Come here." he held out his arm and she slid under it, resting her head on his chest. "I'm glad you told me now."

"I really didn't know what to do. Should I tell you, should I not. Should I just go back, should I never go back. Just get rid of it and never mention anything, tell you and then..."

Wade pushed Zoe off and turned her towards him at the moment "Get rid of it?" he asked

Zoe looked down at her knees and nodded "I thought about it."

"Are you out of your mind? You would get rid of our baby?"

"I didn't know what to do Wade. I was so scared. 4 days of constant panic and your mind goes through all the options." tears started to well in her eyes "I can't do this on my own, I didn't know if you would want any part of it. I was scared, I'm still scared. Single and pregnant with no one around to talk to is a scary thing." the tears were fully flowing down her cheeks

Wade wiped them away and pulled her back into him. He gently rubbed her back. "Shhh, ok calm down. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You will not do this on your own, I promise. We did this, we're gonna finish it."

Zoe pushed herself off him and looked at him "Really?"

"Yes. I would have never forgiven you if you did something to him. Did you forget what I told you before you came here? I love you and I will do anything for you. There is no way I would leave you to raise this baby on your own."

Zoe nodded. "In the back of my mind I knew that but I was so scared to tell you. I know you love me. It replays in my head every day." She leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her. It was silent for almost 3 minutes when she looked up at him "Him?" she asked

"What?" he asked

"You said him. If I did something to him."

"I did?" he asked and then shrugged "I guess it's a boy" he smiled and kissed her head. He then hesitantly placed his hand over her stomach. He wasn't sure what he was doing or if it was appropriate.

Zoe smiled and placed her hand over Wade's gently pushing it onto her stomach. "Can't tell anything's in there yet but, there is."

"I'll take your word for it." He smirked

"Can we really do this?" she whispered

"We'll find out." He chuckled "Now, I wasn't kidding earlier when I said you look horrible. When was the last time you ate something or even slept?"

Zoe shrugged "Don't remember. Probably 5 days ago for both."

"Zoe, you need to take care of yourself. It's not just you anymore."

"I know but I haven't been hungry. I've been a little preoccupied plus I've been working. There just wasn't any time."

"You need to make time. Do you have food here? You're eating something before you go to bed."

"I want chinese." She perked up

"What?"

"I want chinese. There is an amazing place right down the road, they deliver." She hopped up from the couch and went into the kitchen

"You're freaking me out." He called to her

"Why?" she asked when she came back

"Cause all of the sudden you want chinese."

"Well, all of the sudden I'm hungry. What do you want?"

They ordered dinner and then Zoe gave Wade a tour of her apartment while they waited for it.

"It's cute" he nodded

"It's so small compared to my house. I'm still not used to it."

"It's definitely not Bluebell." He smiled

"No, not at all. How is everyone?"

"They're good, Lavon and Lemon were quite confused when I left. I actually almost forgot to call her until I was sitting in the airport."

"Oh no, that would have been bad. How's Earl?"

"He's alright I guess. Saturday is the first so I warned him to stay off the roof. Hopefully he remembers I'm not around or he'll be waiting up there for a while."

"You told him you were coming here?"

"Yeah, I had to other wise he woulda been up on the roof."

"What did he say?" she asked with a smile

Wade smiled and said "Going to get your girlfriend back?" in his best Earl voice

"He's so cute."

Their food arrived a minute later and they sat down at the small table by a window. Zoe inhaled her food and Wade watched in amazement.

"Wow Doc."

"I can't believe how hungry I am all of the sudden."

"I take that as you are a little less stressed."

"Definitely." She agreed. After they were finished they cleaned up and Wade went and sat on the couch.

"Now what?" he asked

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I know we have a lot to talk about but." She yawned

"It's alright, go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He smiled

Zoe looked at him "Come with me?" she asked with a little shyness in her voice

"What?"

"Please. That couch sucks and I want you in here with me. You've already knocked me up, it doesn't get more personal than that."

Wade smiled "True" he got up from the couch, picked up his bag and followed her into the bedroom

Zoe climbed into bed "You can change in the bathroom if you want."

Wade nodded and went to change. He came back out a few minutes later in a white shirt and shorts and then climbed in beside Zoe. Much to his surprise she snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his chest, resting her hand on his stomach. "Thank you for coming. Just knowing that you were coming up here decreased my stress level a bunch. Now, it's barely noticeable. You're amazing."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I'm glad you told me sooner rather than later."

Zoe nodded "So am I." she yawned "Night Wade"

"Good night Zoe" he kissed her head and then closed his eyes. They both drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and the weight of the world no longer on her shoulders. She looked over and saw Wade asleep, little noises here and there and his chest moving up and down at a steady pace. She smiled watching him sleep so peacefully. She placed her left hand over her stomach and her smile grew wider.

"We're going to be fine." she whispered and laid back down on her pillow, facing him.

Wade shifted and opened his eyes a few minutes later. He looked around the room to try and place where he was. He turned towards Zoe and saw her staring at him.

"Morning" he smiled

"Morning" she smiled back and brushed a piece of hair off his forehead "Your hair got long."

"Haven't had time for a haircut. Usually at the Rammer Jammer from open to close."

Zoe pouted "That doesn't seem fun."

"It's not but it's what needs to be done. We're still working out the kinks, getting into the groove."

"It's going well though?"

"Yeah, seems to be. It has to now." he smiled and glanced at her stomach

Zoe nodded and then started breathing heavily "Oh no" she moaned and covered her mouth with her hand. She jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. Wade quickly followed her. He knelt behind her and held her hair back as she threw up for the next few minutes. When she was done she leaned back against Wade. "No" she whined

"Is this new?" he asked

"Yeah, I thought I was going to be lucky. Guess not."

"Let's get you cleaned up, you want some crackers or something?"

"Just some mouthwash." she giggled

"You got it." he got up from the floor and lifted her up as well. Wade left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. He rifled through the cabinets, trying to find some crackers or anything for her to eat. "There is no food in here." He mumbled

"Haven't gone shopping yet this week. There are some bagels in the cabinet to your right."

"You want one?"

"I'll take half for now, still a little queasy." She walked over to her purse a pulled out a piece of paper. She walked back over to Wade and handed it to him. "It not much yet but that "she pointed to a black spot" is our baby."

Wade couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Looks like a marble."

Zoe laughed "For now but in a few months it won't."

"It can't hear in there can it?"

"Not right now but it will be able to in about 10 weeks. That's why they say to play music, talk to them."

Wade gave her a questioning look "Talk to your stomach?"

"Yeah, you've never heard that?"

"I haven't heard much. I've never been around a pregnant person before. I'm not going to know a thing about anything. Good luck with me." He laughed

"Oh and you think I'm an expert?" she chuckled

"Well, you're a doctor, you should know some."

"I know some medical stuff but once this kid is out, good luck Baby."

Wade just smiled and handed Zoe her bagel. "Well this will be fun." He walked past her and slid his hand across her stomach "Good luck Marble."

"Did you just call our baby Marble?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah, I hate the sound of "It"."

"And you thought Marble was a better name?"

"Well we can't name it a real name. You'll probably pick a girl name when I'm pretty sure, it's a boy."

"It is not. It's a girl."

Wade sighed "Before this becomes an everyday argument, can we just stick with Marble?"

"No, I am not calling our daughter, Marble."

"Stop calling our son a girl, you'll scar him."

"I bet you a 100 bucks it's a girl."

"I'll take that bet. But you're gonna lose."

"We'll see about that." She stuck her tongue out at him and made her way to the couch

Wade followed her and sat down. "Can we get serious for a minute?"

Zoe looked at him and nodded "Already?"

"Well, I just think we have a lot to discuss and what the baby is or isn't, is not high on the list right now."

"What is?"

"Whether or not you're coming home?"

"Of course I'm coming home. I'm putting in my two weeks tomorrow. I am not raising a baby in New York City."

"Oh, well good." He smiled

"I know there is something else."

Wade nodded and took a breath "What are we? Because I don't want to just raise this baby with you from across the pond."

"I know. I don't want that either."

"You know what I want so what do you want Zoe?"

Zoe took a breath "I want us, I love you Wade. I realized that a while ago but was too afraid to admit it. I want to be with you and not just because of this baby. I came to that conclusion before I suspected I was pregnant. I found out a week later actually. You coming up here in a moment's notice solidified that decision for me. I love you and I forgive you for….ya know. I understand why you did it, kind of. We have a lot of work ahead of us though and I don't mean the baby."

"I know and I will do anything to prove to you…" Zoe put her finger on his lips to quiet him

"I know." she smiled "You said that already. I believe you."

Wade nodded "I love you." He smiled

Zoe beamed back at him "I love you too."

Wade leaned forward and kissed her. "I missed you so much." He told her as he slowly lowered her onto the couch

"I missed you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her

An hour later Zoe, now in just Wade's shirt was making her way through the living room picking up her own clothes and tossing them in her room. She smiled over at him as he lay on the couch in his boxers just watching her.

"What?" she asked

"You're amazing." He told her

Zoe laughed "Gee thanks" she rolled her eyes

"Not because of the sex." He laughed and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist "Thank you" he whispered

"For what?" she asked and turned so she was facing him

"Giving me a second chance."

"Oh, well you're welcome." She shrugged and smiled up at him

"So, what now?" he asked

"We could keep doing what we were just doing." She suggested

"Zoe Hart" he said in shock

Zoe laughed and buried her head in chest. "I'm hungry" she said after she looked up at him

"Well then let's get some food. You want to leave the apartment? Maybe show me some of this city?"

"Yes, I have been dying to show you everything. You are going to have so much fun! What do you want to see first?"

"I don't know." He laughed "You're the expert."

"Ok well." She glanced over at the clock on the wall. "It's 11 now, so we have pretty much the whole day and night. It's gorgeous out so we can go anywhere. But I need a shower first."

After they were both showered and dressed they left the apartment.

"So, where to?" Wade asked

"Times Square?" she asked

Wade nodded "Lead the way"

She smiled and took his hand in hers. They made their way to the subway and took it all the way to Times Square. Once they got off and walked outside the subway station Wade stopped and looked around.

"Wow" he mumbled

Zoe smiled up at him and squeezed his hand "Amazing huh?"

Without taking his eyes off the buildings he nodded "Yeah, it's pretty cool." He finally looked down at her "Where to first?"

"Don't know. Let's just walk around and see what happens." She smiled and they started to walk down the street "How long are you staying?" she asked him

"You're just asking me this now?" he laughed

"It never occurred to me until now."

"I'll leave when you do."

"Really?"

"I'm not leaving you again." Zoe smiled up at him, stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. "What was that for?" he smirked

"Just cause I love you. Oh and I've always wanted to have that real romantic kiss in the middle of Times Square."

Wade laughed "Did that satisfy you?"

"It will do." She shrugged "Kind of wish I had a picture of it though."

Wade glared at her. "Don't turn into one of those girls."

"Shut up" she nudged him and started to walk again. She stopped when they were literally in the middle of Times Square and pulled him closer to her. "Come here." She told him and pulled out her phone. She was trying to position her phone to get the two of them plus some of the buildings behind them.

"Do you want me to take it?" asked a young girl who was with a group of friends

"That would be great." Zoe smiled and handed her the phone

"All right" the girl smiled at them "One, two, three." She counted down

On three Wade grabbed Zoe and pulled her in for a kiss. He heard the group of girls squeal and pulled away from her. Zoe was smiling like crazy, just staring at him. Wade took the phone back and thanked the girls.

"You're amazing." She squeezed his hand "Let me see." She took the phone from him a scrolled through the numerous pictures the girl took, loving each one more and more. She stopped on the second to last one and gave Wade a better look. It was taken right after the pulled apart and they were just smiling at each other. "I love this one."

"It's pretty awesome." He agreed

"I'm gonna send it to Lavon and AB."

Wade laughed "Good idea. Proof of life, since I never called and told him I was here or what the issue was. He's probably freaking out."

"I'm surprised he hasn't called either of us. We'll call them tonight."

"Sounds good."

Zoe sent that picture along with one of them kissing to Lavon and Annabeth and they continued their walk down Broadway. Not 2 minutes later did she get a response from both of them.

*Ahhhhh I love you guys!* Annabeth wrote

*It's about time ;) Congrats* Lavon replied

Zoe sent smiley faces and *We'll call you soon.* back to both of them

"Now what?" she asked

"I'm pretty hungry."

"Ok, What do you want?"

"Pizza."

"Good, I know the perfect place." She led him down to 44th street and stopped in front of John's Pizzeria. "This place is amazing!"

They walked in and got seated at a table right away. Zoe ordered and then smiled over at Wade.

"How do you like New York?"

"It's fun for a visit I think. To fast pace to live here though."

Zoe nodded. "I'm glad you're seeing it though."

"Me too."

They ate and then walked around Times Square more. They went into some stores and then Zoe led him down to Rockefeller Center.

"This is where they usually put the tree." She pointed

"That's cool. I'd like to see that sometime."

Zoe smiled "We'll come back. With the baby." She added

Wade smirked "That will be fun."

"Follow me, there is an amazing bakery next to Radio City that you have to go too. It called Magnolia Bakery."

"Magnolia" Wade laughed

"I know. Their cupcakes are outstanding and they have the best banana pudding you will ever have."

"You're really excited about this." He chuckled

"It's so good. We have to get a bunch."

"Someone's pregnant." He laughed

"Just a little. Let's go" she dragged him down the street

After they bought a dozen cupcakes and two containers of banana pudding they were on their way home.

"I can't believe how tired I got all of the sudden." Zoe said as they walked in the door

"Yeah, that was weird."

"I want a nap" she laughed "After my cupcake or two." She winked

"You're going to eat all of these aren't you?"

"Nooo, you can have one."

"Gee thanks Baby."

Zoe collapsed on the couch with a cupcake and turned on the radio.

"I love this song." She yelled

Wade listened for a second "Country?" he asked as he sat next to her with his own cupcake

"Yes, I love it. It reminds me of home. Which cupcake do you have?"

"Red Velvet, you?"

"Chocolate. I want to try yours."

Wade held the cupcake in front of Zoe and when she leaned forward to take a bite he smudged it on her nose.

"Hey" she laughed as she wiped the frosting off her lip

"It looks cute."

"MMhmm. I'd do it to you but I don't want to waste my cupcake. I will get you back though."

"I look forward to it." He reached forward and wiped the rest of the frosting from her nose. "Missed a little" he winked

Zoe snuggled up next to Wade and laid her head on his shoulder. Not 10 minutes later she was out cold and snoring lightly. Wade smiled and wiggled out from under her enough to stand up. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He carefully pulled the covers back and laid her down. He pulled off his jeans and climbed in next to her, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. Zoe stirred a little but didn't wake up. Wade smiled and rested his hand on her stomach and then pulled her closer to him.

"Night Doc"

"Night Baby" Zoe mumbled


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe groaned the next morning and a second later jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. Wade felt the bed shake and stirred. He reached his hand out for Zoe but only felt the sheets. He opened his eyes and then heard her in the bathroom. He threw the sheets back and walked into the bathroom. He repeated what he did the morning before until she was done.

"Ugh, this is not fun." she moaned as she leaned back against him

"I'm sorry" he kissed her head

"Not your fault."

"Can I record you saying that?"

She playfully elbowed him in the stomach and started to get up. "Why do I have to work today?"

"I don't know. I think the more important question is what am I going to do all day."

Zoe laughed as they walked into the kitchen "Just don't get lost"

"I'll try but what happens if I do?"

"You hail a cab and come back here. Do I have to write my address on a tag and tie it to you?"

"You might. You want anything?" he asked as he stood in front of the fridge

"Just a bagel."

Wade nodded "What time do you go in?"

"Uh 11." she pouted "I have to remember to give my 2 weeks."

"Yes you do. I love you but I'm not staying here longer than that." he smiled

Zoe laughed "Don't worry, you won't have to."

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"Um around 7 if I'm lucky."

Wade nodded "Fun"

"I'm gonna miss you." she said as she climbed on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck

Wade wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "You went 5 weeks without me, I think you can last a few hours."

"Maybe" she shrugged "I have to get ready." she sighed

"Then get to it."

After Zoe left for work Wade stayed in the apartment for a couple hours. He decided he should call Lavon.

"Wade my man, how's it going?" Lavon answered

"It's going pretty good. You guys?"

"We're alright, wondering what's going on up there."

"Not a whole lot." he said trying to sound casual

"Oh yeah? Y'all ain't back together or anything?"

"Well I didn't say that." Wade smirked

"I'm happy for you Bro. Where is Zoe?"

"Working."

"Is she staying the rest of the summer?"

"No, we'll be home in 2 weeks."

"Alright. Can I ask what sparked this out of the blue decision?"

"She called, I went. We will explain everything in full detail when we get home."

"She's ok right?"

"Yes, she's just fine."

"Ok then, I'll pass that on to AB because she's been freaking out."

"I have to call Lemon."

"Good luck with that." Lavon laughed

"I'm gonna need it"

"I'll let you get to that. Call us back when Zoe is around next."

"Will do."

He hung up with Lavon and called Lemon.

"Hello Wade." She answered

"Hey Lemon. How's it goin?"

"Oh just fine for now. Where are you?"

"I'm in New York."

"You're where?" she asked in disbelief

"New York, with Zoe."

"What brought that on?"

"Zoe called and I came up here but you can't say anything. Tell people I'm at the beach or something."

"When are you coming home?"

"2 weeks." He cringed

"What?"

"I'm coming back with Zoe in 2 weeks. I'm sorry but I'm not leaving her again."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." She said confidently "Cody is actually pretty good and well, Wanda is always good."

"Ok and Chester is there so, yeah."

"I'm happy for you Wade." She smiled

"Thanks Lemon."

"I'll talk to you soon and tell Zoe I say Hi."

"I will."

After he hung up he decided to venture out and see the city on his own. He got a subway map and figured out where he wanted to go.

Zoe got home around 7:30 to an empty apartment. She called Wade's phone but it went straight to voicemail. She searched the house for a note of some sort but found nothing.

"Oh man." She moaned and tried calling his phone a few more times, never getting through. She paced the apartment for a while getting more nervous as the minutes went by. All of the sudden she heard her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Babe. Are you home?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"Well I was wandering the city, got lost on the subway, my phone died, had to figure out how to get back and now I'm in a cab on the way to your apartment."

"You had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry, I should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Ok, I'll be here. You want dinner? I'll order a pizza."

"Sounds good."

Wade walked through the door 25 minutes later and Zoe shot up from the couch and wrapped her arms around him.

"Woah Doc, easy." He laughed

"I told you not to get lost." She smacked his arm

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I missed the stop on the subway and then I didn't know where I was. The small town southern man doesn't do well in the big city."

"Aww" Zoe pouted and then kissed him "Maybe I should take you to work with me."

"Maybe you should." He winked "Did you give your notice?"

She smiled "Yes I did and since its Wednesday they said I could just leave after next Friday. So it will only be a week and a half."

"That's pretty cool, less time for me to get lost."

"No more getting lost! I'm putting you in charge of packing my place."

"What?"

"Oh it's not much." She laughed "Come on, the pizza is getting cold."

XX

"Let's go Wade, she's keeping the office open late so we can get in before we leave."

"I'm coming but I can't find my wallet."

"I have it."

"Why?"

"You gave it to me last night when we were out."

"Oh right, then let's go."

They got downstairs, hailed a cab and headed towards the hospital. Once they were there they went up to the doctor's office.

"You excited?" Zoe asked as they sat in the waiting room. Wade shrugged "Nervous?" she asked

"I don't know." He said quickly as his leg bounced up and down

Zoe smiled and took his hand in hers as the nurse called them in the back. Once they got in the room, she got Zoe situated on the table and then they waited for the doctor to come in. They were both silent.

The doctor came in a minute later "Hey Zoe, how are you? You must be Wade?" she smiled

Wade gave her a questioning look. "Who's Wade? You said it was mine." He said looking at Zoe

"Oh shut up." Zoe laughed "Ignore him."

The doctor laughed "You ready to see this baby?"

Wade nodded "You mean the marble?"

Zoe sighed "Stop calling it that." All of the sudden there was a low sound coming from the monitor and the doctor turned it up. Zoe smiled and took Wade's hand in hers. "That's the heartbeat." She whispered. Wade just stared at the screen with a small smile on his face. Zoe pointed to the baby on the screen "That's the baby, doesn't look much like a marble now, does it?" Wade shook his head 'no'

"I'll give you guys a few minutes and be right back." The doctor told them

"Alright." Zoe smiled and turned to Wade after she left. He was just staring at the screen "Are you ok?"

He blinked a few times "Yeah" he whispered while his breathing got faster and faster

"It's finally become real for you, hasn't it?"

"How'd you know?" he smirked finally looking down at her

"You were way to calm the last week and a half. Now you're looking like you should."

"The heartbeat really did me in."

"That's my favorite part, for now. I can't wait until it actually looks like a little baby in there."

"When's that?"

"A few more weeks." She smiled "You're a little pale."

"Sorry." He mumbled and "I don't, I'm not.."

Zoe laughed and stroked his hair "Its ok, this is the reaction I was expecting at first. You'll feel better once it really sinks in."

"When's that?"

She smiled "I don't know, soon would be good. Don't freak out on me now. You just got me calm about it."

Wade smiled at her "I'm sorry. We can do this." He reassured himself

"I know Babe, we got this." She laughed at him and squeezed his hand

Wade nodded and then kissed her. "Love you."

"I love you too." She beamed

The doctor came back in "Here ya go guys." She handed Wade some ultrasound pictures

"Thanks" he smiled

"Congratulations." Wade nodded and helped Zoe off the table. "Have a safe trip back and good luck with the little one."

"Thank you" she smiled as they all walked out the door

"You ready to go home tomorrow?" she asked as they climbed in a cab

"Yes, I miss the quiet, slow paced life."

"So do I. I miss Lavon and AB and everyone, even Brick."

"They all miss you too, especially Brick."

Zoe smiled "You think everyone is going to judge us?"

"Who cares if they do? Is that going to change anything?"

"No but, I don't know." She shrugged

"Zoe, have you met the people in our town? They are going to be ecstatic about this baby. They're all going to want to help and ask questions and Dash will probably make it it's own blog." He chuckled

Zoe smiled "Very true. I love Bluebell."

"That's my girl."

XX

Zoe and Wade flew home the next day. Wade had asked Lavon to drop his car back at the airport the night before so they could just come home. They got all Zoe's bags and threw them into the trunk. Zoe smiled the whole way from the airport to Bluebell.

"Someone's happy." Wade acknowledged

"It feels good to be home."

"I hear ya. Anywhere you want to go tonight?"

"Just home, I'm exhausted and not feeling that great."

"Don't puke in my car." He warned

"I won't." she laughed as they pulled onto the plantation. They got all her bags out of the car and carried them into the house. "You think Lavon and AB are home?"

"I saw their cars when we drove by. You want to go see them?"

"Yeah, can we?"

"I'll text him and make sure they ain't gettin it on."

"Wade." Zoe laughed as she walked into the bathroom

Wade texted Lavon and got the Ok to go over. He went over to the bathroom door and knocked "You alright in there?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled opening the door "Can we go?"

"Yup." He said walking towards the door

"Yay" she squealed and caught up to him

They walked over to Lavon's house and into the kitchen. Lavon and AB were waiting for them at the counter. They both jumped up from their seats and rushed towards Zoe wrapping her in a big hug.

"Big Z, you are not allowed to leave for that long ever again." Lavon told her

"Don't worry, I won't." she smiled

"I have missed my fellow lady on the plantation. Taking care of these two on my own is a tough job." AB told her

"I would imagine." She chuckled and then walked back against Wade and he wrapped his arm around her waist "We have something to tell you guys."

Lavon and AB gave them both a questioning look. "Y'all are back together." Lavon smiled

"Well yes, but there is more." Zoe told them

"Aright, well you just said you're not leaving for that long again so you're not kidnapping him and bringing him back to New York right?"

"Nope, not kidnapping him to New York." Zoe laughed

"Did y'all get married?"' AB asked

Wade laughed "No" he looked down at Zoe and nodded

Zoe took a deep breath "We're pregnant."

Lavon's jaw dropped and he just stared at the couple in front of him. AB on the other hand squealed and grabbed the two of them in a hug.

"Congratulations! This is so exciting." She looked back at Lavon and smacked his arm "Why aren't you excited and congratulating them?"

"Uh, should we be?" he asked looking at Wade

Wade smiled "Yeah Man, it's a good thing." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ultrasound picture from the day before. He handed it to AB.

"Awww look" she showed Lavon "How far along are you?"

"7 weeks." Zoe smiled

Lavon pulled them into a hug "If you guys are happy, I'm happy. Congratulations guys."

"Thank you." Zoe smiled "We're excited."

"Wait, 7 weeks? That means it was before you left." AB pointed out

"Yeah" Zoe smiled "The night before."

AB and Lavon laughed "Good job guys." Lavon smiled

"Thanks, I planned it." Wade joked

"You did not." Zoe laughed

"You'll never know." He chuckled

"You didn't have much time to think of that once you got in my house."

"That is true. You practically launched yourself at me."

Annabeth laughed "There should never be launching. So did you know she was pregnant before you went up there?"

"Yeah, she told me on the phone."

"and you didn't freak out?"

"I didn't really freak out until the other day when I saw it and heard the heartbeat. It hit me then."

"I thought he was going to pass out." Zoe chuckled

"I felt like I was going to pass out."

"This is going to be fun to watch." Lavon smiled at the couple


	5. Chapter 5

The day after Zoe arrived home they decided to go to the Rammer Jammer for breakfast. Wade talked to Lemon a few days after he arrived in New York and explained that he was up there to get Zoe back. He swore her to secrecy and she kept that promise. The town did not know where Wade was and they didn't know that Zoe was coming back.

"Just don't mention the baby to anyone." She whispered as they walked towards the door hand in hand.

"I won't" he smiled and gave her a quick kiss before walking through the door.

As soon as they walked in, the place went silent. Everyone's eyes were on the two people walking through the door holding hands and smiling.

"Hi everyone." Zoe waved and led Wade over to the bar and sat herself on a stool

Wade winked at her and went behind the bar to get them some coffee. They could hear whispers coming from behind them and just laughed at the reaction. Wanda came running up to Zoe a second later.

"When did you get back? Are you two back together? Is that where you were Wade?" she rambled off

"Yesterday, yes and yes." Zoe answered with a giant smile

"Yay, you have been missed and Wade has not been the same without you."

"Aww I've missed everyone here too. I was so ready to come home."

Wade saw the entire restaurant smile when she said "come home"

Wanda asked a few more questions and then left them alone.

Lemon walked in a few minutes later and smiled at the couple.

"Hello you two."

"Hey Lemon." Zoe smiled back and Wade nodded

"How was your trip back?"

"Good, so happy to be home." Zoe told her

"That's good to hear. Why do you look different?" she asked eyeing Zoe up and down

Zoe gave her a questioning look "No I don't"

"Yes, you do but I can't place why." She glanced up at Wade and saw him looking anywhere but at her

"Wade Kinsella what are you two hiding?" she whispered

Wade looked down at Zoe and Zoe smiled up at him. "Come with us." He sighed

Once the three of them were in the office and the door was shut, Wade started.

"Lemon, what we are about to tell you never leaves this office, you hear me?" he asked

"Yes, unlike everyone else in this town, I can keep a secret. So what's up?"

Wade looked at Zoe and she smiled up at him. "Zoe is uh, pregnant."

"What!" Lemon squealed "Sorry" she whispered "Since when?"

"May 1st around 2am." Wade told her with a laugh

"Really?" Zoe giggled and he shrugged

"Well that was specific, I didn't need that much information. Congratulations guys." She pulled them both in for a hug that surprised Zoe.

"Thanks Lemon." Wade smiled

"Yeah, thanks." Zoe nodded

XX

After the Rammer Jammer, Wade wanted to go check on Earl. He told Zoe to head home but she wanted to go too. They walked in hand in hand and saw Earl at the kitchen table. He looked up and smiled when he heard the door creak.

"Hello Son, Dr. Hart." He nodded their way

"You can call me Zoe." She smiled

"Nah, I like to remind myself that my son's girlfriend is a doctor." He smiled

Wade shook his head "Can we talk to you?" he asked

"Of course, have a seat. What do you want to talk about?"

They sat down across from Earl. "Well, Zoe and I are back together." He started

"I know that and I also now she's pregnant. What else you want to say?" he smiled

Wade's jaw dropped and Zoe smiled "How'd you know?" she asked

"He told me." Earl said like they should know that

"You figured that out from what I said?"

"Well son, you told me I had 8 months to stop drinking. Not much happens in 8 months besides a baby being born."

"That's 9 Dad."

"Not when you haven't seen your girlfriend in a month." He chuckled and so did Zoe

"He got you there, Babe."

Wade nodded "Just don't say anything, we're not telling everyone yet."

"No problem. It's scary telling Bluebell about a baby. Gosh, we waited almost 5 months before telling them about Jesse. They were waiting for us to have a baby for 10 years before then."

Wade thought "I thought you guys were only married 2 years before Jesse was born?"

"We dated for 8 years before then."

Zoe looked at Earl "How old were you guys when you got together?"

"16" he smiled

"That's adorable."

"One day I'll tell you our story." Earl winked at her

"I can't wait to hear it. As long as you have pictures to go with it."

"Of course I do, tons of this one as a baby as well."

"She doesn't need to see those."

"Oh yes I do."

XX

"I can't believe you're going to be a Dad." Lavon said one afternoon when he and Wade were hanging out

"I know, I've known for almost a month now and I still can't believe it somehow."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do with a kid." he laughed

"You'll figure it out. It can't be super hard, right?"

"I have no idea." he shook his head and took a sip of his beer

"You guys aren't moving right?" Lavon asked

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Well, I didn't know where you would put that baby. You guys don't have a kitchen, not that I would mind you using mine, you know that."

"I've been thinking about our living situation a bit. There is a whole lot of land behind her house, I could build a couple rooms back there, ya know? A kitchen, some kind of living room or office. It wouldn't be that hard. That's if you allow it."

"Yes, do that. I don't want you guys to leave, especially with the baby coming."

"I don't want to go anywhere either. The remodel shouldn't take that long, a few months tops." He shrugged

"I'm glad you thought of that."

"Now I just have to get Zoe to agree to it and probably stay at my place during it. That should be the hardest part."

"You might want to clean it top to bottom or she won't" Lavon laughed

Wade rolled his eyes "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, ok"

XX

"When are you going to announce it to everyone? Lavon, Lemon and I can keep a secret but I don't know for how long." Annabeth asked as her and Zoe sat at a table in the back of the Butterstick

"I don't know, when I have to." she laughed

"You can't announce it after you give birth."

"I know, maybe in another month or so. I'm not showing so, I'm good for now."

"True, how's Wade?"

"He's great but I know he's nervous. Not that he's said it, but he won't."

"That's because he's a guy. You guys will be just fine though."

"I know but I'm nervous too."

"As you should be, if you're not there is something wrong." she chuckled

"Oh I know."

"Where are you going to put the baby?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. I have no idea and Wade hasn't mentioned anything. I really don't want to move."

"You have an upstairs right?"

"Yeah, it needs a lot of work though."

"I'm sure Wade could fix it up in no time."

"Oh I'm sure he could, I just haven't brought it up yet. I probably should do it soon though."

"Might be a good idea."

"I can't wait to do the babies room."

"I know. That's going to be so exciting. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I honestly don't care as long as their healthy. Even though Wade and I have a bet going."

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"I bet him 100 dollars it's a girl."

AB laughed "You two are so cute."

XX

"Hey Sweetie." Zoe smiled walking into the carriage house

"Hey. How was lunch with AB?"

"It was good. We have to talk."

Wade got very confused "Alright, what's up?"

"Have you been upstairs lately?"

"No, why what's up there?"

"Not a whole lot. We have to put the baby somewhere though."

"I know, I've been thinking about that but didn't want to say anything until I had a plan."

"Oh, you have a plan?"

"I do. You don't want to move off the plantation right?"

"No, I love it here."

"That's what I figured, plus Lavon told me we weren't allowed to leave." he smiled "So, how would you feel about moving into my place for a few months while I do a full renovation over here."

"Alright, what would you be doing here that I would have to leave?"

"Well I figured I would push out the back and build a kitchen and a living room of some sort. I don't think Lavon and AB would appreciate us in their kitchen at 2am with a screaming kid."

Zoe laughed "Probably not. How long will this take?"

"If I start now, I could probably be done by November/December the latest."

"And you're going to do this by yourself?"

"Yeah, you don't think I can?"

"I have full confidence in you." she kissed him "The baby and I thank you."

That night Zoe woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Wade jumped from the bed and turned on the light.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked

"I don't know. My stomach hurts, it doesn't feel right."

"Ok, calm down. Should we go to the hospital?" he asked in a panic

Zoe nodded and started to get out of bed but screamed again. Wade jumped to her side of the bed and picked her up.

"Wade" she breathed and pointed to the bed where he saw a small amount of blood

"Shit" he said and carried her outside and somehow got her into the back seat of her car.

"I'll be right back" he told her as he ran back in the house and grabbed a few things. He got her some extra clothes and then back out to the car. "Ok, you ok back there?"

"I don't know, just drive Wade." She cried

The ride seemed like it took forever but they finally made it to the emergency room and Wade pulled up to the entrance.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He said and ran inside

"Hello Sir, is everything alright?" the nurse behind the desk asked

"No, my girlfriend is in the car, screaming in pain. She doesn't know what's wrong. She's bleeding and she's 2 months pregnant."

"Ok" she waved for the passing doctor and nurse to go out the door and they ran out to the car with a wheel chair.

They got Zoe inside and into a room. The doctor immediately started doing tests, trying to figure out what is wrong. They made Wade wait outside and fill out paperwork while they worked on her.

"What is going on?" Wade asked a passing nurse who walked out of Zoe's room

"We're not 100% sure yet. At first we thought it was preterm labor but she's so early into the pregnancy, we are making sure nothing else is wrong."

"Is the baby ok?"

"As of right now, yes."

"What do you mean as of right now?"

"Like I said we aren't 100% sure what is wrong. The doctor will come get you when we have her stable."

Wade nodded and paced the hallway for another half hour. No one has come out of Zoe's room but he did notice that she seemed to have stopped screaming. A few nurses went in about 5 minutes ago with IV bags but they told him nothing. He thought about calling Lavon but since he had no answers he thought it best to wait. Another 15 minutes went by before a nurse finally came out and started walking his way.

"Mr. Kinsella. You can come in now."

He followed her into the room and was told to sit in the chair that was next to Zoe's bed. He noticed that she looked like she's been crying. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. Zoe took his hand in hers as the doctor started to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Kinsella. Zoe has a Subchorionic hemorrhage which is a blood clot between the uterine wall and the chorion that surrounds the baby." he paused and looked at Wade who was white as a ghost "Both Zoe and the baby are fine." he said and Wade relaxed a tiny bit.

"Are you sure?" he asked and looked between the doctor and Zoe

"As of right now yes. I recommend you check on the clot and the baby every one to two weeks and I'm putting Zoe on bed rest until the clot is gone. That could take a month to three to the end of the pregnancy. I really don't think you have anything to worry about though. The clot is small enough where I am not extremely concerned. We will be keeping you here for another couple of hours just to make sure everything is good."

Wade nodded and Zoe smiled "Thank you doctor."

"I'll be back in a couple hours." He said as he left the room

Zoe flung her head back on the pillow and looked over at Wade. His eyes were puffy and red. She could tell he was holding back tears so she squeezed his hand "We're fine." She told him

"Doc, I have never been so scared in my entire life. I didn't know if I was going to lose you, lose the baby, lose both of you. No one was telling me anything." He said as the tears started to flow down his cheek

"Shhh" she told him and wiped his tears away "We are both fine, I promise."

"I love you" he leaned forward and kissed her

"I love you too. I'm exhausted, I'm going to try and take a nap."

After that they both fell asleep for a couple hours until a nurse came back in. "How are we?" she whispered to Zoe

"Fine, the pain has subsided."

"Good. I just want to do a quick ultrasound and check on the baby."

"Ok" Zoe smiled over at Wade who was passed out in the chair

"He's pretty cute" the nurse said

Zoe chuckled "Yeah, he is"

"How long have you guys been together?"

Zoe thought "We've been on and off for almost a year. Officially back together for a month."

The nurse smiled "He loves you, I've seen boyfriends/husbands nervous out in that waiting room before but nothing like this. Constantly pacing, taking out his phone every minute. He didn't know what to do with himself."

Zoe smiled "He's a great guy. I don't know what I would do without him."

Just then the baby's heartbeat started coming through the speakers and the picture popped up on the screen. Wade's eyes shot open when he heard the heartbeat.

"Is that the baby?" he asked

Zoe nodded "Yeah"

"It looks like a baby." He said

"I know." She smiled and then turned her head to get a better listen "The heartbeat sounds weird."

"I was hearing that too. Sounds a little fast but nothing to be concerned about, probably just from the stress of the past couple hours. Everything is just fine." The nurse smiled over at them

"Can you tell what it is?" Wade asked

"Not yet, still a little too small. I'd say in about another month or so you will be able to find out. I'll come back to check on you a little later." She smiled and left the room

"I'm so exhausted." Zoe whispered

"I bet, you've had a rough couple hours. Get some rest so we can get out of here."

Zoe smiled and drifted back to sleep a minute later. They woke up again around 8 when the doctor came into release her. He checked her vitals one more time and they were on their way home.

"What are we going to do about the renovation?" Zoe asked

"What do you mean? I can still do it. I'm not on bed rest." He chuckled

"I know, but I'm going to be in the house all the time."

"You'll have to stay at my place for a couple months."

Zoe laughed "Your house will have to be cleaned 10 times over for me to do bed rest there."

"I guess I'll have to do the cleaning?"

"Well I'm on bed rest, I can't exert myself, so you'll have to."

"Is that how this is going to work?" he smiled

"Yep." she smiled back

Wade just shook his head as he pulled onto the plantation. Lavon was walking towards Zoe's house when they pulled up. Wade got out and waved and then went around to help Zoe out of the car.

"Where were you guys at 9am?" Lavon asked

They both looked at each other and then Zoe held up her wrist to show the hospital band. "We went to the emergency room around 3am. I'm fine and so is the baby but I have to be on bed rest for a few months. I have a blood clot by my uterine wall."

"Woah, why didn't you call?"

"I didn't want to call and worry you guys when I didn't have any answers and by the time I got answers it was around 4:30 and I was exhausted and so was Zoe. Then we fell asleep and now, here we are."

"I wish you would have called. You shouldn't have had to wait that out on your own Man."

"It's alright, everything is fine."

Lavon nodded and turned to Zoe as she sat down on her bed. "So, how does bed rest work?"

"Well I can't work which is the worst of it. I have to spend pretty much all day either in bed or on the couch. I have to go for another check up with my doctor tomorrow for an official checkup and list of bed rest rules." She rolled her eyes

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah, I'm really looking forward to this."

"You still gonna do the renovation?" he turned to Wade

"Yeah, there is a perfectly good house right over there she can lie around in."

"Oh my gosh" Zoe said and the guys looked at her "I'm gonna have to tell the town now." She pouted and they shook their heads

"Big Z, it won't be bad. The town will be ecstatic."

"That's what I'm worried about." She smiled

Just then they heard footsteps on the porch and then the door open.

"Hello?" they heard Annabeth call

"In here AB." Zoe called

"What are we doing?" she asked

"Chatting, we just got home from the emergency room." Zoe told her

"Oh my gosh, is everything ok?"

Zoe retold the events of the morning to AB.

"Oh Zoe, everything will be fine." Annabeth hugged her

Zoe hugged her back "I know, it's was really scary this morning but I think we will all be ok."

"You will and I'm here if you ever need anything."

"Thanks AB." Zoe smiled

"Just think of all the planning and online shopping we can do for the baby now." She squealed

"My wallet just tried to run away." Wade whispered to Lavon

"Good thing the Rammer Jammer is doing well." He laughed

Wade nodded

"I have to go see Brick a little later and talk to him. I can't believe I only got to work for a month. Now I won't be able to work for another year."

Lavon noticed a panicked look in Wade's eye at that moment and pulled him into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked him

"If she can't work for a year, I'm the only one supporting us and building this house. The Rammer Jammer doesn't pay that much."

"Just relax, alright. She said earlier that she can go off bed rest if the blood clot goes away. Let's take this one day at a time and if you need some help, you know I'll help ya."

"I can't take money from you Lavon."

"Let's worry about it if the time comes. Right now you need to just take care of Zoe."

"And start the work on this house."

"Don't stress, it will all work out."

Wade nodded and they went back into the room.

"Everything ok?" Zoe asked

"Yep, guy talk." Wade smiled

Zoe could tell something was off but decided not to go into it now. She just smiled at him.

"Why don't we let these guys get some rest and y'all come over for dinner later on." AB spoke up

"That sounds real good." Zoe said "I'm so tired right now."

Lavon and AB hugged them both goodbye and left the house. Zoe climbed back in bed and looked over at Wade who was just wandering around the room.

"Come here." She told him and patted the spot next to her

Wade smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed "What's up?"

"I should be asking you that." She reached for his hand and pulled him towards her. He sled up the bed and settled against the pillows. "Talk to me."

Wade sighed "Just a little worried about the money. If you're not working, it's only me supporting you and the baby and the renovation which will take away from me working at the bar."

"I have money Wade, we'll be fine. If you think that the renovation is too much though, we don't have to do it. We could always find a house."

"That would cost more money than the renovation. I know we'll figure it out but I just got a little freaked out when you said you wouldn't be working for a year and were talking about shopping and what not."

Zoe chuckled "Don't worry Sweetie. I might be off bed rest before the baby comes. It all depends on the clot."

Wade nodded "I know."

"Lay down, take a nap." She told him and brought him closer to her. He smiled down at her and then wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her to his chest. He kissed the back of her head and gently rubbed her stomach. "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too"

Zoe woke up a few hours later and snuck out from under Wade's arm. She changed out of her sweats and put some make up on. When she walked out of the bathroom Wade was sitting up and looking her way.

"Where are you headed?"

"I have to go see Brick."

"You're supposed to be in bed.

"I know but I have to talk to him."

Wade rolled his eyes "I'll drive you."

"Ok" she smiled

A few minutes later they were in the car and headed into town. Wade pulled into the back of the practice and helped Zoe out of the car. They went in the back entrance and right into Bricks office. Brick came in a few moments later.

"Oh Zoe, Wade! I wasn't expecting you guys. Is everything alright?" he asked as he sat down across from them

Zoe took a deep breath "Brick, I'm pregnant."

Brick smiled "Well congratulations. How far along are you?"

Zoe smiled "Thanks I'm 12 weeks. That's not all though. I, we were actually at the emergency room this morning. Turns out I have a subchorionic hemorrhage. They have put me on bed rest until further notice. I'm not sure the extent of the bed rest though. I have to go to my OBGYN tomorrow and get a full checkup and rules."

"Oh my, well I'm sorry to hear that but it should be just fine."

"I know, my main concern is that I can't work from my bed."

"I figured but I don't want you worried about that. You need to take care of yourself and the baby now."

Zoe nodded with a smile "I will"

"Now why are you here if you should be on bed rest?"

"That's what I said." Wade mumbled

"I needed to talk to you."

Brick nodded "Go home Dr. Hart." He stood up and so did Zoe and Wade. He walked around the desk and held out his hand to Wade and he took it "Congrats, you're going to be a great Dad."

Wade smiled "Thanks Brick, I sure hope so."

"You, go home and rest. I don't want to see you walking around this town."

"I won't I just wanted to take care of this and a few other things before I am bed ridden."

"Ok" Brick pulled her into a hug "Congratulations again."

"Thank you"

After they got into Wade's car Zoe turned to him "Rammer Jammer?"

"For what?" he asked

"I want to announce this baby."

Wade smiled "and then we go home?"

"Yes, and then we go home. Well Lavon's house for dinner."

"I'll allow that." He chuckled

They pulled into the parking lot of the Rammer Jammer and walked in hand in hand. A few people turned to see who was walking in and waved to them. Zoe and Wade waved back.

"Go ahead Doc." He whispered

Zoe nodded and took a deep breath "Hey everyone" she smiled and got everyone's attention "We have something to say, announce, tell you." She babbled

"Relax" Wade laughed

"What's up Dr. Hart?" Dash asked

"Wade and I are pregnant, well I'm pregnant and it's Wade's."

"There not stupid." Wade laughed and looked up at the shocked crowd in front of them. "She's not kidding" he laughed

All of the sudden the restaurant got so loud with questions and cheers that no one could understand a word. Everyone got up from their seats and ran up to the couple. Zoe and Wade tried to answer as many questions as they could before Wade decided it was enough.

"Ok ok. Y'all know most of it now so just back up a little bit."

"What do you mean "Most of it?"" Dash asked

Wade looked down at Zoe and she nodded "Zoe will be on bed rest until further notice due to a blood clot."

Everyone was silent again "Will you and the baby be ok?" Wanda asked

"Yes, we'll be fine." Zoe reassured everyone "Thanks for all your congrats and well wishes but we're going to get going." She looked up at Wade and he took her hand in his.

"Night everyone" he smiled

"Goodnight you two." Wanda waved as they left the bar


	7. Chapter 7

"One week down." Wade smiled as he sat on the bed next to Zoe

"Yay, only 26 more to go." she rolled her eyes

"Baby, it might be shorter."

"I don't think so anymore. Lately, I feel this is going to be it."

Wade sighed "Well, at least you'll get a change of scenery tomorrow. Demo starts bright and early Saturday morning. You sure about this?"

"Yes, we need more space." she chuckled "I just want to be sure that you can do all this and run the Rammer Jammer."

"I've put a lot of thought into that this week and I really think I can. Shady said he's going to help as much as he can, Meatball is here too."

"Oh my, our house is going to be croaked."

Wade laughed and kissed her head "Just a little."

Zoe laughed with him "I just want it to be over."

"The renovation or the pregnancy?"

"Renovation. I'm not ready for the pregnancy to be over yet."

"I'm still a little freaked out myself."

"I know. We'll figure it out though." Wade nodded and gave her a smirk "Well, you will. Me and a child still scares me."

"You are going to be an awesome dad. You're great with kids."

"Not really and babies scare me. They got wobbly heads and cry all the time, can't tell you what's wrong."

"We'll figure it out as we go along. One little baby shouldn't be scaring us like this." She giggled

"You're right." He kissed her head "I'm goin in the shower, you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good" she smiled at him and picked back up her magazine.

About 5 minutes after Wade went in the shower, there was a knock on the front door. Zoe put her magazine down and climbed out of bed. When she opened the front door, her jaw dropped.

"Jesse?" she greeted and pulled the door open wider "What are you doing here?" she moved out of the way to let him in

He smiled "Dad called me and told me everything that's been going. Figured I'd come home and see if I could help."

Zoe smiled "That's very nice of you. How long are you here for?"

"As long as I'm needed or wanted. I'm in between jobs right now."

"Well I know that Wade could use your help, we're doing a remodel here. Whether he'll accept your help, I'm not sure."

"I know, I expect that."

"Well, come on in, have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. You should be back in bed though, right?"

Zoe rolled her eyes "Yeah." They walked into the room and Jesse sat on the couch. Zoe went to the bathroom door and knocked "Don't come out naked, we have company."

"Ok" Wade replied from the bathroom a little confused

Zoe went back over towards Jesse and sat on the chair across from him. Jesse smiled at her "So, you're really pregnant?"

"Yeah, 13 weeks. It was a shock but I'm happy about it, Uncle Jesse." She laughed

Jesse chuckled "I like that. I'll try to be as cool as the one from Full House."

"Jesse?" Wade asked coming out of the bathroom "What the hell are you doing here?" in disgust

"Wade calm down." Zoe told him

"Relax Wade, Dad called and told me everything that's been going on."

"Alright, so that means what? You're going to come save the day?"

"Wade!" Zoe yelled "What is wrong with you?"

"No, it's alright Zoe. I'll get going. I should have called first."

"No, you stay. Wade drop the attitude and talk to your brother for once. I'm going to Lavon's." she huffed and walked out of the house.

"See what you did now, she's supposed to be in bed." Wade yelled

"Don't blame me, you're the one who blew a gasket the second you saw me. I didn't come here to save the day. I came to check in with my brother and his girlfriend who is pregnant and on bed rest."

"Yeah well, we're fine."

"That's nice but I'm not leaving until we talk. This messed up relationship we have going on needs to end. I'm tired of not knowing what my brother and dad are up to. You'll be kidding yourself if you think I'm not going to want to be part of this baby's life." Wade sighed and just stared at his brother. He didn't say a word, so Jesse started again. "I'm sorry I left as soon as I could. I was a coward and didn't want to deal with Dad and raising you and all of Bluebell feeling sorry for the poor Kinsella boys. I was an idiot back then and I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do to fix this but we have to try."

Wade nodded "Alright, I'm sorry for the way I've acted too. I was jealous that you left before I got the chance too. You didn't have to deal with Earl or Bluebell anymore. I was stuck and wanted to leave but I knew if I did, we would lose another parent. By then he was all I had left."

"I'm sorry Little Brother."

"It's alright, I forgive you, on one condition."

"Anything."

"You help me with this renovation."

"What's it entail?"

"Knocking down the back wall and building a kitchen and living room. I have the plans over there."

"Let me take a look." Wade leaned forward and took the plans of the chair. He rolled them out on the coffee table for Jesse to see. "Seems easy enough. I can definitely help with this. Who else you got lined up?"

Wade chuckled "Shady can help out once in a while, Tom Long, Cody Strong and Meatball."

"Meatball? Really?" he laughed

"Yeah I know, he's good when he's not drunk." He chuckled

"Well now you have me too. I haven't built a house since our tree house so you might have to point me in the right direction every now and again."

"Hey, that tree house is still standing."

"Well that's good I guess." Jesse nodded "So, you're having a kid?"

Wade nodded "Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Very, I don't know the first thing about being a dad. You've met ours."

"He was good for 10 years of your life."

"I hardly remember that."

"He's seems to be doing real well now."

"He is and I'm shocked. I figured I would tell him about the baby and he quit drinking for maybe a week then go right back. I'm pretty sure he's been sober for 8 weeks now."

"Good for him, maybe this family can be fixed after all."

"Yeah and all it took was a baby." Wade scoffed

"and a pretty doctor." Jesse said in his best Earl voice

Wade laughed "So true, this girl has really turned my life upside down."

"I should have got with her when I had the chance." He joked

"I'm gonna beat on you."

"I'm just kidding Bro, she turned me down anyway. Because of you I might add."

"Cause I'm better than you."

"Can I come back now?" Zoe asked walking into the room

"Yes, we've made up and he's going to help with the renovation."

"Yay, our house won't be croaked."

Jesse laughed "Do you guys know what the baby is?"

"No, it's too soon. We'll find out in about 7 weeks."

"Boy" Jesse said

"Told ya" Wade smirked at Zoe

"You two will be very disappointed."

XX

"My house is going to be rubble in about an hour. I don't know if I can watch that." Zoe said while taking a sip of her tea with Annabeth

"Oh it will be fine. Wade knows what he is doing, your house is in good hands."

"I'm glad Jesse is here helping him."

"Yes, it's good for him. They were so close when we were kids."

"He's told me bits and pieces. I've never gotten a full childhood description." All of the sudden they heard a crash coming from her house. "My house" Zoe cringed

"It will be fine, and if Wade's house gets to gross, you're welcome to stay here as well."

Zoe smiled "Oh his house better stay clean."

"Have you guys talked about names yet?"

"Here and there. He went out and bought a baby name book. I think he's looked at it more than me."

"That's so cute. He's going to be a great dad."

"Yes he is, he's so nervous though. He keeps mentioning how he didn't have the best role model. I feel so bad and don't know to help him realize he's going to be great. My mom sucked but I think I'll do a pretty good job. I'm just going to do the opposite of what she did."

"Good start. I think you guys are going to be great. I can't wait to play with her."

Zoe laughed "Yay, not just me thinking it's a girl. Just do me a favor and teach her how to cook."

"Will do."

Just then they heard the door swing open and Wade standing in the doorway.

"Hey Doc, uh can you uh, check out Meatballs hand? Let us know if he needs stitches?"

"Oh God, you haven't even been out there a half hour and one of you is already hurt?"

"Looks that way." He smirked as Meatball came in with his hand wrapped in a towel

"Let me see." She took his hand and unwrapped it carefully "I need to wash it up to see. Come to the sink."

After Zoe washed it off and figured out that it did not need stitches, she bandaged it up and sent him on his way.

"This is going to be a long couple months" she sighed as she sat back on the couch with Annabeth.

"Well with Meatball around, you're bound for trouble."

"I know and a croaked house."

"Most likely"

XX

"Wade!"

Wade rolled his eyes and walked into the house. "Yes Darling."

"Can you go to the Dixie Stop and get me some chips and maybe go to the Butterstick for some cream puffs."

"Yeah, can I go in like an hour? I want to go to the house and get a couple things done."

"Yeah, sure." She said and picked up another magazine from the pile next to her

Wade sighed "I'll go now. Be back in a little bit."

"Thank you Baby." She smiled

"Yep" he mumbled as he walked out the door

A half hour later Wade returned with everything she asked for.

"Hey" she gave him a half smile

"Hi" he replied and put the bags on the bed next to her "What's wrong?"

"Just tired of being in bed and it's only been a month."

"I can imagine. The doctor said you can walk around a little bit. We could go into town and hang out there."

"No, then I have all the questions from our over bearing neighbors."

"True, they mean well."

"I know but I just can't deal with it now. Rose is coming over for a movie night tonight though. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is. I have to work late anyway."

"That's what I figured. Thanks for the stuff."

"Anytime. You need anything else before I go?"

"Nope, we're fine."

"Awesome, see ya later. Text if you need me."

"Will do, but I'm going to enjoy this bag of chips and read my book."

Wade laughed "Enjoy"

"I will." She giggled

XX

"Are you ready to find out what this baby is?" Zoe asked

"You mean are you ready to finally start discussing boy names?"

"Ugh Wade, you are going to be so upset when you find out it's a girl. Oh and $100 poorer."

"Yeah yeah, we'll see about that."

"Just get in the car." She said climbing into the passenger seat

They drove to Mobile and got into the doctor's office. Once they were in the room Wade was pacing back and forth.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know. Cause we're going to find out what we're having and you're 3 months away from having it. It's going so fast now."

"I know, but the house is almost done and then we can start getting settled in and it will be great. Plus we can start working on the baby's room."

"That will be cute."

"Yes, it will be."

"Hello you two. How are we doing?" the doctor greeted

"Pretty good."

"How's bed rest going?"

Zoe rolled her eyes "I hate it, it's so boring."

"Well maybe if we're lucky the clot is gone by now."

"I hope so."

The doctor started checking Zoe out. First she checked on the clot.

"I think it's gone. It's not there anymore and it's nowhere around. Have you had any pain lately?"

"No, not in the last week." Zoe smiled

"Well that is great news. Now let's check out this baby." She moved the wand around until she found a clear shot. "We've got a head, arms, legs and.." she smiled at the couple in front of her "Y'all want to know?"

"Yes" they both smiled

"It's a boy." She smiled at them

Zoe and Wade both smiled and Wade laughed "You owe me a hundred bucks."

"I hate you." She chuckled "But I don't care, we're having a son."

"That's crazy."

"His heartbeat is still a little off isn't it?" Zoe asked trying to hear better

"Yes it is." The doctor was looking at the ultrasound machine when she got a very concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked looking from the doctor to the screen

"I'm not sure, I want to take a better look at something."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Halloween! I figured I would give you guys a little treat today and maybe a few tricks ;)**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Wade asked

"I don't know." Zoe replied trying to get a good look at the screen

The doctor started moving the wand in all different directions around Zoe's belly.

"Hmm" she moaned

"Whatcha looking for?" Zoe asked her

"I thought I saw something but maybe not." She said looking from Zoe to Wade but Zoe didn't take her eyes off the screen

"Hold on, go back." Zoe told her

"What?" Wade asked panicked

The doctor moved back an inch and Zoe gasped "Is that a?" she started

"I think so." The doctor said

"It's not his." Zoe said pointing to the screen

The doctor laughed "No, no it is not."

"What is happening? Is there a snake in there or something?" Wade asked still panicking

"No" Zoe looked at him "I had a feeling but I never wanted to say anything." All of the sudden there was a very clear picture on the screen. "We're having twins Wade." Wade's jaw dropped and he turned white. No words were coming out of his mouth. He just stared at Zoe. "Wade?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face. She turned to the doctor and smiled.

"I can't get a good enough picture to see what the baby is, they're kind of hiding behind their brother."

"Is it just me or are they really tiny?"

"The baby is tiny but your little guy isn't very little."

"Twins?" Wade said all of the sudden "Like two?"

Zoe giggled "Yes, like two."

"That's not one." He said

"Very good Sweetie."

"I'll be right back." The doctor whispered and got up and left

"Zoe, twins."

"I see that Wade."

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I don't know."

"Well, can you start? There are two in there."

Zoe smiled at him "You're really cute when you're freaking out."

"You are insane."

Zoe took Wade's hand in hers "Everything will be fine."

Wade started to calm down a little and he took a deep breath. "Ok, yeah. Two kids, we can hand..No, there are two in there."

Zoe flung her head back "At least there isn't three."

"Don't say it, they might multiply again."

"Oh stop it. Look at those babies, those are ours."

He finally took a good look at the screen and saw the babies. A small smiled crept onto his face.

"What's the other one?"

"Well while you were freaking out we tried to see but they are hiding behind your son."

"Well move them."

Zoe looked at him and laughed "How do you suppose we do that?" Wade didn't answer, instead he just start poking her in the stomach over and over again. "Really?" asked him

"If they get pissed off enough they might move."

The doctor came back in at that moment and smiled. "How are we doing?"

"Trying to move them." Zoe told her

"I see, how's that going?"

"Not sure."

"Well, let's take a look." She started moving the wand around Zoe's stomach again and until she got a clear shot of the smaller of the two babies. "There it is." She smiled

Wade and Zoe inched closer to the screen. Zoe smiled and turned to Wade "I know what it is." She smirked

"What?" he asked

"A girl." She smiled

Wade nodded and tried to conceal the smile that was forming on his lips. "Cool"

"Oh stop it, don't act all tough and cool." Zoe laughed

Wade let the smile fully form "One of each works for me, then we can be done." He chuckled

"Oh Wade. I am so excited I don't owe you $100."

"Damn" he smiled at her

Zoe turned back to the screen "She is super tiny."

"Yes, she is. I'd say she is about a week or so behind her brother in development. Which is fine right now, but I want to keep a close eye on her."

"So bed rest is staying?" Zoe asked

"Yes, but for a different reason at least. Not as strict anymore. An hour, hour and a half walking around should be ok."

"Fine" Zoe sighed "Is she squished in there?"

"A little, we just have to hope he moves out her way."

Zoe looked at Wade "He's causing trouble."

"That's my boy. But will she be ok?"

"Yes, I want to see you every 2 weeks though."

"Ok, sounds good."

When they were on their way home, Wade was very quiet. Zoe could tell he was worried.

"Hey, they'll be fine." She told him putting her hand on his arm

"I know, it's just none of this has been easy so far. We keep running into obstacles."

"They'll make us stronger in the end." She smiled "But, now we can start discussing names."

Wade smiled "That should be fun. I have some ideas for him."

"Oh do you? Like what?"

"Well I like Hunter and Gunnar."

"Oh gosh. Gunnar, absolutely not. Hunter is cute but not if you go hunting every weekend. It's a little strange."

"Alright, I'm sure you have ideas for her, let's hear them."

"You know me well. Piper or Blair."

"No and No, we're not raising some New York socialite here. She needs a cool not overly girly name."

"Hey! She's a girl and my daughter. If you don't think she is going to be overly girly, you got another think coming."

Wade hung his head "This is going to take forever."

They pulled into the plantation and parked in front of Wade's house. He helped her out of the car and stopped before they hit the porch.

"What?"

"Do we want to tell Lavon and AB?"

"Oh, yes, yes we do." She smiled and turned towards their house

When they walked in Annabeth was sitting at the counter reading a magazine. She looked up when she heard the door and smiled.

"What is it?" she squealed

"Where's Lavon?" Zoe asked

"Upstairs. LAVON!" she screamed

Zoe and Wade laughed as Lavon came running down the stairs.

"AB why are you…" he looked up as saw Zoe and Wade "What is it?" he asked with a grin

Zoe and Wade smiled up at each other.

"Girl" Zoe smiled

"Boy" Wade said

"What?" Annabeth asked

"Wait, huh?" Lavon asked jaw dropped

"It's twins." Zoe laughed

"Oh my gosh." Annabeth squealed

"Like two?" Lavon asked

Wade laughed "He looks like me."

Annabeth pulled Zoe and Wade into a hug while Lavon just stared at them.

"I can't believe its twins. How did they not realize it before now? You're 6 months pregnant."

"I know and you remember how I always thought the babies heartbeat was off, well that's because it was the two of them. You really have to listen to hear it's two. She is also significantly smaller than him and was hiding behind him." Zoe explained to Annabeth

"Is she ok?" she asked

"I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Twins?" Lavon asked all of the sudden

The three of them laughed. "Yes Lavon, twins. A boy and a girl and we're done." Wade laughed and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. He handed one to Lavon and a bottle of water to Zoe.

Lavon smiled "To the four of you." He raised his beer and took a sip

"Baby name time." Annabeth cheered

"Oh it already started and is quickly going downhill." Zoe laughed

"Oh no." Annabeth smiled

"I told you these two will never be able to agree on a name."

"We're going to have too, it just might take until the day they are born." Wade chuckled

"You guys want to just name them?" Zoe asked

"I would love to. I can't wait to name my own kids. I have them all picked out." Annabeth told them

"Oh do you? You plan on sharing those?" Lavon asked

"One day." She smiled up at him

"No, you two can't get pregnant until I know what I'm doing with these two. AB I'm going to need your help."

"Oh don't you worry, you will want me gone."

"Never."

"We need double of everything now don't we?" Wade asked

"Yep, double the shopping." Zoe smiled

"AB, you're up." Wade laughed

"Oh I am super excited for this."

"Good, enjoy. I just get the final say on my sons stuff."

"Yes Sir." Zoe smiled up at him "Shall we go tell Earl and Jesse?"

"Yeah, sure. That will be fun."

XX

"Hello?" Wade called walking in the house

"Hey little Bro, how as the appointment? Were we right?" Jesse asked

"Hi guys, Boy or girl?" Earl asked walking in the room

"Both" Wade told them with a smirk

Jesse and Earl's jaws dropped. "What do you mean both?" Jesse asked

"We're having twins." Zoe told them

"Wow" Earl chuckled "Good luck with that."

Wade laughed "Oh you'll be helping Gramps."

"I need to find a job closer to this place." Jesse smiled "Double Congrats guys."

"Thanks"

That night Zoe was in bed reading one of baby name books while Wade was in the shower. She had a pad and paper next to her that she wrote her favorites on.

"Whatcha doin?" Wade asked coming out of the bathroom

"Writing down baby names."

Wade sat of the bed and picked up the paper. "How many babies are we having?" he asked

Zoe laughed "Just the two but these are just the names I like."

"Oh ok. Can I see the pen?" he asked

Zoe handed him the pen and he started crossing out names on the list.

"Hey" she said trying to grab the pad away from him "Stop it, I liked those names."

Wade looked at her "Harper, Willow, Avery. I don't think so. Catherine is nice but I dated a girl with that name a few years back, I liked her." He smirked

"Ok enough, I don't need to hear the details." She looked at the pad and read over the names that weren't crossed off. "You didn't leave many?"

"Those were you favorites from the whole book?"

"Well no, I'm only on the C's in the book."

"How many names are in there?"

"It says over 100,000."

"Seriously? That is going to take forever to get through."

"And I'm only on girl names." She picked up a different book next to her "Here"

"What do I want with this?" he asked

"You can start looking through this book."

"Alright, boy names, boy names." He said flipping through the book "Here we go." He took a spare notepad that was on the bed and pen and put them on his lap.

"What about Brooke?"

Wade looked up from his book. "Nah, to plain. Colton?"

Zoe thought for a minute "Colton Kinsella?"

"Never mind" he laughed "This is hard."

"I know, how about we work on middle names. That should be easier."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think I have a pretty good idea of what they should be."

"Oh do you?" he smirked "and what is that?"

"Well, we should name them after our parents."

"Earl, Candice or Ethan?" he asked "I don't think so."

"No you goof. Wilkes and Jacqueline."

Wade smiled and nodded "I like that, so who gets which name?" he joked

Zoe rolled her eyes and smiled "I love you."

"I love you to, all 3 of you." He rested his hand on her belly but was kicked at "Hey" he said and poked her

"I didn't kick you, don't poke me." She laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Well someone did, which one?" he asked

"I don't know, probably your son."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just the way they are positioned in there. See?" she took the ultrasound picture off the side table and held it in front of him. "His feet are closer to where you had your hand."

"Interesting. Well I can't look at these names anymore. I'll start again tomorrow."

"I hear ya. At least we're half way done."

"That is true. Now we just have to worry about the hardest part."

"We have 2 months to figure it out."

"Yep. Oh tomorrow I'm going out with Meatball and the boys to Tricky Ricks. I'll be home late, that ok?"

"Yeah, you haven't gone out with the boys in a while. Have fun." She kissed him "Now I am exhausted. Good night Wade."

"Night Baby"

XX

Zoe and Annabeth were at the Rammer Jammer when Meatball and the guys came to get Wade. Meatball spotted her and walked over.

"Hey Zoe, I heard one of those babies in there is a boy. Meatball is a great name."

Zoe laughed "Yeah ok, I don't think so."

"Yo Meatball, let's go." Wade called

"We won't have him out to late." He told her with a wink

"Yeah yeah have fun."

"Alright Baby, I'll see you later." Wade came over and kissed her "Have a good night and take it easy."

"I will, AB and I are doing a movie night."

"Fun" he kissed her again "Love you."

"Love you too, have fun."

That night after 3 chick flicks, two bowls of popcorn and a ton of girl talk, Annabeth left around 11. Zoe got settled into bed and decided to call Wade. It rang until his voicemail picked up and Zoe hung up.

"Oh well, it's loud in there." She shrugged and started going through the baby book. She scribbled down a few new girl names and then switched to boys. "Hmm, Julian? "she asked herself "No, Wade would hate that. Wade." She said and picked up her phone again and tried him again. Again, it rang until the voicemail picked up. "Oh man. Where is he?" she was starting to panic. She called a third and fourth time but got now answer again and again. About a half hour later Zoe's phone started to ring and Wade's face flashed on the screen. "Where are you?! I've been trying to call you." she screamed


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm at the bar, what's wrong? Are you ok? Are the babies ok?"

"Yes we are all fine but I've been trying to call you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone. What's up?"

"I was just curious when you'd be home."

"That's why you called 4 times in 20 minutes. Zoe what is wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'll see you later."

Wade sighed "I'm on my way home."

"No don't leave, I'm fine."

"I'll be home in 15." He said and hung up

13 minutes later Wade came walking into the house. Zoe looked up from her book and waved.

"Hi" she smiled

Wade kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. He took the book out of her hand and placed it on the bed. "What's the matter Doc?"

"Nothing." She shrugged

"Liar, I know you. Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dammit Zoe, yes you do and I do to. Just talk to me."

Zoe sighed and looked away from him. "I was scared."

"What of?"

"You know what of. I was afraid you were going to cheat on me again because the last time you were at Tricky Ricks with the boys you did. I'm sorry, I thought I was over this. You've been out 100 times with George, Lavon and Jesse since we've been back together but I don't know."

"I love you and I'm sorry you don't trust me."

"I do trust you." She cut him off "Maybe it's the hormones or maybe it's I don't trust Meatball, I can't explain it. I haven't thought about this the whole time until tonight. I have no reason not to trust you. You have been by my side for the last 6 months. You didn't run when you found out I was pregnant, you're building us this amazing house, you freaked out a little but you're still here now that we're having twins. You're amazing and I would be lost without you but tonight I just got scared."

"It's ok Baby, we knew this would take time and if you never freaked out when I went out once or twice I would think something was wrong with you. I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone but.."

"No, don't, it's not your fault. I got crazy. I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"You didn't ruin my night. It's just starting." He kissed her "Working on baby names again?" he asked eyeing the baby name book.

"I'm trying, it's tough."

"Let's see tonight's list." He picked up the pad "Please tell me this is a girl list."

"No, that's the boy list."

"Peyton, Jamie, Ashton? No, no, no. My son is going to have a strong masculine name."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Maverick."

"Maverick? No!" she laughed

"Give me that book." He took it from her and started flipping through "Jason?"

"No. Kyle?"

"Kyle Kinsella?"

"Ugh Wade, nothing goes with your stupid last name."

He laughed "Wade does."

"No, no Jr. I hate that. Kids should have their own name."

"I agree, uh, Max, Lucas, Chase, Andrew." He read

"Hold on, go back."

"Andrew? No."

"No, Lucas. I like that."

"Lucas? I like it too."

"Lucas Wilkes Kinsella." She smiled "Loving it."

"Me too."

"Oh, it's manly enough?" she joked

"Yep, now for the peanut."

"She's going to harder than him. I think she should have an adorable girly name."

"No way. She needs cool, spunky name."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think on it. I like your name."

"Well we can't name her Zoe. That's weird."

"I know." He chuckled "But something like it. It's spunky and cute."

"Awww, I didn't know you liked my name that much. You hardly ever say it." She laughed

"Would you rather I call you that?"

"No, I like Doc. It's special." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "I'm exhausted. I need sleep."

"Goodnight, Zoe" he kissed her head

"Night Waaade."

XX

"What are you getting Zoe for Christmas?" Jesse asked as he sat in the almost finished living room in the carriage house

"I'm building her a house, what else do I have to get her?" Wade chuckled and took a sip of his beer

"Bro." Jesse laughed

"I know, I was kidding. I really don't know what to get her. She said she doesn't want anything, we have to save for the babies."

Jesse nodded "So get something for the babies."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something she would like for them."

"I do know I want this house done and decorated though, Christmas tree and everything. I don't know how I'm going to do that with her always right across the pond."

"Then you take her on vacation and I will finish and decorate this house for you. You both need a break from this plantation. I will find you a tree and lights and whatever you want. Just make me a list."

"Thanks Bro, I owe you one."

XX

2 weeks later

"Get up, get dressed, we're going away." Wade said walking into his house

"Where are we going? It's 10 am, the day before Christmas Eve and I'm 7 months pregnant."

"I don't care how pregnant you are, we are going on a vaca."

Zoe smiled "But it's 10 am."

"Who cares, you want to go or not?"

"I do." She smiled and climbed out of bed. "Do I have time for a shower?"

"Of course" he smiled and kissed her head as she stepped in front of him

40 minutes later she was ready to go.

"Let's go Babe."

Wade put the magazine down and stood up from the couch. "You look gorgeous."

"Where are we going?"

"There is a little festival in Fairhope tonight. We are staying at a bed and breakfast until tomorrow. I talked to your doctor, she gave me the ok."

"Really? Wade, this is the sweetest thing ever. I need to pack."

"I already did, let's go."

"Someone is in a rush." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled

20 minutes later they pulled up to a gorgeous bed and breakfast on Mobile Bay. Everything was decorated for Christmas, lights were up on all the cottages and Christmas trees were everywhere.

"Wait here, I'll check us in." he winked and got out of the car. 5 minutes later he got back in the car.

"Wade this is amazing. Did you come up with this all on your own?" she smiled

"I would love to say yes but AB might have helped a little." He smirked and started to drive around to their cottage. "Here we are."

He helps Zoe out of the car and grabbed their bags. He then led her up to the house and on to the porch. Zoe turned around and took in the beautiful view of the bay.

"What a gorgeous view."

"They say the sunset is amazing." He smiled and opened the door

"Oh my gosh, it's so southern and adorable." Zoe giggled looking around the room. There was a small kitchen and sitting area that led to the bedroom.

"So the festival thing starts at 2, I figured we'd hang out here, relax before going there."

"That sounds good, I could use a nap." She smiled "I feel so old." She sat down on the bed

"Nah, you're just pregnant." He smirked "With twins." He added

"Only two months until they arrive."

"That's a little scary."

"Will our house be done by then?"

"It should be." He shrugged

"It has to be Wade. We still have to decorate their room and the rest of the house. How can I do that with two screaming infants?"

"We'll figure it out, don't worry about it."

XX

"Jesse, I got the tree. Where do you want it?" George asked walking into the carriage house

"It's going to go in here but I have to finish bringing the furniture in. Want to give me a hand?"

"Sure, where is everything?"

"The bedroom. There is a couch and a bookshelf and I think a table. Dad was supposed to be here with kitchen table 20 minutes ago, where he is, I have no idea."

"I'm right here, calm yourself." Earl came walking in carrying two chairs. "Get the table out of the truck and I'll get the other chairs. Where's Lavon?"

"Trying to find extra Christmas lights. Annabeth said she had them in her attic and that was 2 hours ago." He shook his head and followed George out the truck.

They got the kitchen table and chairs in, moved the couch, bookshelf and table into the living room and had the tree up before Lavon came back.

"I am never going up in that attic again. She had so much crap up there, I was lucky I found my way out."

"Did she have lights?" George asked

"Yes, a ton and they all work, thank god." He gave a small chuckle "This place looks great. Zoe is going to love it."

"Yeah, I'm glad we could get it all done for them. Once those babies come they won't be doing much of anything."

"What about the babies rooms?"

"Wade said to hold off, he thinks Zoe wants to help do that. We painted them the other day though and the furniture is all put together though."

"Can Zoe make it up the stairs?"

"Real nice Honey." Annabeth shook her head walking into the house. "Oh my gosh, this place is gorgeous. Good job guys."

"Thank you, now let's get these lights on the tree." Jesse said

XX

"That festival was so much fun. The food was amazing. Thank you so much for this little getaway. I really needed it." Zoe smiled as she laid in bed that night.

"You're welcome Baby. I could tell you were getting a little stir crazy on the plantation."

"I was, your house is great and all but.."

"Don't lie, my house sucks." He laughed climbing in next to her. "It's small and smelly and one room. If I was you I would have gone crazy."

"I want to see our house." She pouted

"Nope, not until it's done. There is too much stuff around for you to trip on and get hurt."

"You could clean it."

"Then I would just have to mess it up again. Have patience Doc."

"I can't I'm too excited to see it."

"Soon enough." He kissed her head

XX

"House is done" Jesse said as he plugged in the Christmas tree and the lights flickered on.

"You guys did way more than a living room and kitchen." Lemon said walking down the stairs with George.

"Yeah well Wade wanted to make this perfect."

"Well he accomplished that." She smiled looking at the tree "Now we just need to get them married."

"I don't think that's happening for a while." Annabeth told her "Zoe said it herself she can't imagine getting married anytime soon."

"Why not?" Lavon asked

"With the babies coming they will have so many other things on their mind."

"Have they discussed this?" Jesse asked

"I don't know. Why? Wade hasn't mentioned proposing has he?"

"No, not to me. I think he's been a little preoccupied."

"He's not, he told me he thinks they need to wait." George said "He did say he was afraid Zoe wanted to get married soon though."

"So they haven't discussed this." Lemon shook her head "They really need to communicate more."

"I think they're both afraid the other wants to." Annabeth said

"What were all those boxes up in the babies room?" Earl asked

"Clothes and other baby things they ordered online. She went a little online shopping crazy on Black Friday." Annabeth laughed "I think those kids will have to change outfits 3 times a day if she wants them to wear them all."

XX

"Do we have to go home?" Zoe asked as she finished packing

"Yes" Wade chuckled. "We don't want to miss the tree lighting."

Zoe laughed "I guess we don't. Thanks for the getaway. It was a great Christmas present." She kissed his cheek

"Oh you thought this was your present?" he smiled "You're not done yet." He winked

"Wade! What else could there be?"

"You'll see." He smirked and led her out the door

Once they got home, he quickly got her into his house. He didn't want her to see anything over at the carriage house. His plan was to not leave her alone until tonight. He called Jesse earlier to see how everything was going. He told him everything was done and decorated and waiting for them. Now Wade just had to wait until after the tree lighting.

Tree Lighting

"Hi Dr. Hart. How are you feeling?" Shula asked

"I'm feeling really good actually."

"Good, rest now because when those babies come you're not going to have time." She smiled

"Oh I know." Zoe smiled back

"One hot chocolate." Wade handed her a cup and sat next to her on a bench "How's it going?"

"It's good. I love Bluebell this time of year. Can you believe that next year we'll be walking around here with kids, putting them on Santa's lap and watching their little faces light up when they see the tree light up."

Wade smiled and placed his hand on her stomach "I can't wait."

"That will be fun."

"Very."

"Hey guys" Jesse came up to them and sat down on the other side of Zoe "What are we smiling about?"

"That next year we'll be here with the babies."

"Or chasing the babies." He laughed "Kinsella's walk early." He nodded

"Oh gosh" she laughed "I haven't even thought about them walking around."

Wade rolled his eyes "That will be when the real fun begins."

"Just so ya know, Wade was a runner. I don't know how many times Mama had to go running after you or trying to find you in the stores. You remember that one time when you go lost at the mall?"

"Yeah" Wade laughed "Mom freaked out and I was grounded for a week. I had to miss Halloween that year."

"Oh my gosh, this is what I have to look forward to?"

"It will add excitement."

After that the tree was lit and everyone stood around for a little while longer.

"You ready to go?" Wade asked Zoe

"Yeah I am."

"Good"

They walked home in a comfortable silence and when they got to the pond Wade pulled her towards the carriage house.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smirked

"Wade? I thought you said it wasn't done yet?" she asked as they climbed the porch steps

"Yeah well, I say a lot of things." He shrugged and stepped in front of her. "Close your eyes." He told her and she did. He took her hands and led her inside. "You better keep them closed."

"They are." she giggled "I promise."

Wade led her into the middle of the living room and stopped "Ok, open."

Zoe opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Wade" she whispered as she began to walk around the room "It's amazing and we have a tree. Oh my gosh, I love it. When did you have time to do all of this? When did you get a tree? Is it real?" she touched a branch "Oh my gosh it is. Wade!"

Wade smiled and looked around himself. The guys did a great job, he thought to himself. Zoe went over to him and kissed him "I love it Babe. Seriously when did you do this?"

"Well I've always been a little further along than I would tell you. But I cannot take credit for the furniture placement and decorations. That was all Jesse and the guys. Come see the kitchen." He took her hand and led her through the living room. "Nice" he whispered as he walked in

"It's gorgeous, you did such an amazing job. Now I have to learn how to cook." She giggled "This table is gorgeous. Where did it come from?"

"It was Earl's, he cleaned it up for us and got a smaller one for him."

"I love it."

"We're not done." He smiled and took her hand again, now leading her towards the bedroom.

"I love my bedroom, what did you do?"

"Oh relax." He smirked

They walked through the bedroom and into the brand new master bathroom.

"Wade. This wasn't in the plans."

"I know but I figured we needed it."

"Walk through that door." He pointed to the door on the other side of the bathroom.

Zoe did what she was told and squealed when she entered "Wade, this is the biggest closet I have ever seen."

"Yes, it is. I figured you needed that and me. You do have to share it."

"Alright, you can have that corner." She smiled

"Whatever." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "Merry Christmas Baby."

Zoe smiled "Merry Christmas." She kissed him and then laid her head on his chest "Can we sleep here tonight?"

"Yep, it's all ready to move in to. I even have the babies rooms painted and furniture in each."

"You are amazing. I'll check that out tomorrow. Right now I want pajamas and my bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
